


An love of an father

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Stan & Steve [1]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Stan and steve have never been like one another, Stan is an Ceo and Steve is an nerd and sensitive teenager who craves his dads love.These are episodes fix it stories that show the love between father and son.
Relationships: Francine Smith/Stan Smith, Stan Smith & Steve Smith
Series: Stan & Steve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951966
Kudos: 1





	An love of an father

Steve bit his lip as he, his mom and dad left the Zoo surpisngly he was quite ashamed of his behavior, not to mention he didn't feel very good after all of those days *hanging out*.

"Hey dad?".

Steves tone soft prompting Stan to gaze at his son.

"Im sorry for all the trouble I caused. It was nice spending time with you. I'm not used to you acknowledging me so much, it was nice. Maybe sometimes we could hang out again as father and son?".

Stan and Francine exchanged looks for an moment

"I will meet you to at the car".

Within seconds it was just father and son Steve looked at the ground thinking he was in trouble, truth be told it had never been about getting to do whatever he wanted. It had just been nice to get attention of his father once.

"Steve look at me".

Steves eye's which had unshded tears met his dad's which to his shock had the same.

"I haven't been the best dad have i?".

"It just hurts you never want to spend time with me. Sometimes I get scared you don't even love me or want me".

"Oh Steve c'mere kiddo".

Tugging Steve close Stan rubbed his son's back comfortly which the Teenager melted into the touch with an soft sigh. The warmth and love of his dad's embrace made him feel safe secure.

Feeling himself be picked up Steve started to drift off burying his face into his dad's neck, Stan's soft words and reassurances started to mend his depressed heart.

He could feel himself being put in the car, the quiet exchange between his mom and dad, followded by his dad getting into the car next to him tugging him against his chest.

Unconsciously he gripped his dad's shirt afraid if he let go he'd lose an source of comfort that he had been longing for for so long, Stan's arms wrapped around his body.

"Go to sleep Steve. Your safe. Im not going anywhere".

Within seconds Steve was out.


End file.
